


Birthday Boy

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [13]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 13 of the Abyss College AU series, in which Guy has a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

"Shit."

"What did you do this time?" Asch asked, not looking up.

Instead of giving the expected retort, however, Luke just walked over and stood in front of the table until Asch finally did look at him. "We," Luke said, "have a big problem."

Asch blinked at the wide-eyed, serious expression on his brother's face. "What?"

"Tomorrow is Guy's birthday."

Asch blinked again. "Shit."

***

"Thanks, Pere. Yeah, you too. Okay, bye."

Guy hit the off button, set the phone back on its stand-- and slumped back onto the arm of the chair with a sigh, thinking fondly of a nap. Moments later, however, he was sitting up again, blinking at the door in confusion as the sharp sound of a knock was swiftly followed by the creaking turn of the doorknob.

"You," Luke said, pushing into the room wearing a determined expression. "Come on, get dressed, we're already running late."

"And whose fault is that?" Asch muttered, following at his brother's heels and closing the door behind them.

Guy was unceremoniously pulled off the couch and into his bedroom. "What--"

"No time! Here," Luke added, pulling open drawers and rummaging through the clothes until he apparently found what he was looking for: a seldom-worn shirt in a rich golden brown, which he shoved unceremoniously into Guy's hands. "Here, you look hot in this one." He then dove briefly into Guy's closet and emerged with his best pair of jeans, which he also tossed over, then stepped back, hands on hips, and looked at Guy expectantly. "Well? Come on, get changed."

"No offense," Guy said with a bewildered smile, "but usually when you drop by here you're taking off my clothes, not telling me to put more on. What's going on?"

"You could have at least _mentioned_ that your birthday was coming up," Asch said pointedly, leaning against the wall. "Last-minute planning is a pain. You really should start changing," he added with a grin, "or I think Luke might try to do it for you."

Guy blinked-- it was his birthday, yes, but how they had known-- and then he registered that particular determined glint in Luke's eyes and took Asch at his word, quickly changing clothes and doing his best to ignore the appreciative glances that went along with the action. He was ushered into the bathroom next, allowed graciously to comb his _own_ hair though it was a close thing, and in less than ten minutes from the time the knock had sounded, they were out the door again with barely enough time for Guy to lock it behind him.

He didn't quite get it until they entered the restaurant: his boyfriends were apparently taking him on a date. For his birthday. Which they had somehow found out about even though he-- well, it's not like he deliberately hadn't told them, but it really hadn't seemed that important and as a result it had-- slipped his mind.

Only when he tried to explain that, they both just _looked_ at him, so maybe in future he should reconsider that view. Not like that would be a bad thing, really, given the apparent results-- the restaurant was _nice_. Not champagne-and-steak nice, because that didn't really suit any of them. But the food was excellent and the servings were actually a decent size; there were some local brews on tap and a fully competent band playing in the corner. When the time came he left stuffed, a little tipsy and very content, with a redhead on each arm and feeling kind of like he owned the world.

They took him back to their place, which wasn't unusual, and right into the bedroom, which also wasn't unusual, but when he started to head towards the bed they stopped him, and _that_ was more than a little out of the ordinary. It was only when they guided him to a chair that had been arranged near the foot of the bed that he thought he might be starting to understand-- at least, he hoped to god he was reading that correctly, because if so--

As he watched, the twins started undressing each other, mouths locked and languidly moving, kneeling on the bed in such a way that they had to know he had a fantastic view of the straining zipper on Luke's pants, of Asch's fingers pinching an exposed nipple. Guy watched dry-mouthed and rock-hard, knowing that it was entirely for his benefit-- they'd told him once that it almost felt more like masturbation than actual sex between them, something that certainly felt good but still wasn't _quite_ satisfying enough, which is why they both usually focused on _him_.

Not that he was complaining about that. At all. _Ever_.

But call him pervert, call him kinked, call him whatever-- Guy really couldn't help himself, the sight of the two of them together was just _hot_. Luke's hair just that slightest bit lighter from the sun, his skin just that slightest bit darker and glistening with sweat as clothes were shed over the side of the bed. The spread of Asch's long fingers, the lines of his shoulders sculpted from hours of kendo practice. The way they _moved_ together, anticipating and reacting, smooth and easy and beautiful in the way that only two people who knew each other _that_ well could be.

They'd spoiled him for any other relationship he might have ever had. And his friends could tease him about that as much as they liked, because he knew they were just jealous that he was obviously the luckiest man on the face of the entire planet.

He squirmed in the chair until he was almost light-headed-- made a move as if to undo his pants only once, before the matched glares directed his way made him change his mind. But then Luke made a mewling gasp and arched back against the pillows, and Asch did that _growling_ thing that sent shivers across Guy's skin, and suddenly the sensation of watching was simply not enough, he had to _touch_.

The moment he stood up and approached the bed he was drawn in by two sets of very insistent hands. This time when he reached for the fly of his pants his actions were not only encouraged but assisted, and it wasn't long before his clothes had followed theirs over the side of the bed, wasn't long before he was twined together with them in one long stretch of damp, hot skin. Everything blurred into a mess of mouths and hands and teeth and, _god_, beautiful friction, until stars burst behind his eyes and he was _coming_\-- and after, he could only lie panting while arms held him tightly, so wonderfully tight around him.

Warm with contentment, he wondered if it would be possible to just stay like that forever.

He was almost asleep when the bed jolted, and Luke sat up halfway. "We forgot the cake."

"Breakfast," Asch grunted into Guy's throat. "Go to sleep already."


End file.
